The Choices We'll Make
by bestdamnthing
Summary: Repost with edits/changes. What if the quarter quell change was different? What will people do to survive? What will Katniss do? Rated T for non descriptive violence
1. Chapter 1

Katniss' POV

Peeta, Gale, Prim, mother, Hazelle, Rory and Haymitch and I are all sitting around the tv in our house, waiting for what awful news the quarter quell will bring. This year, I will have to be a mentor. I will have to sit around and watch at least one kid die, because no way is the capitol getting upstaged again. I'm determined to bring at least one kid home. Peeta and I have managed to convince President Snow and the rest of the capitol that we were so blinded by love, so they have left us alone. The tv flickers on and President Snow comes onto the screen. He looks the same as always. He starts to talk about the treaty of treason and about the quarter quells. Finally, someone brings up the box with the twists for the quarter quells. President Snow picks up the one for the 75th Hunger Games. We all lean eagerly forward.

"To celebrate the 75th Hunger Games, the third Quarter Quell, if the two people from the same district are the last two, they will both be announced victors." Everyone, including President Snow, gasps. I am in shock. I'm not sure whether to be happy or not, since that means both of our tributes can come home. President Snow certainly didn't expect this, as he is still recovering when he continues on, waiting for the people at home for this to sink in. President Snow is probably wishing so much right now that Peeta and I had been in this Hunger Games, and not last year's. We're all clapping though and as happy as we can be about the Games. Well, I think to myself, this will be very good indeed, we can bring both of them home. "In addition," President Snow continues, still reading off the card, _in addition? _I think. This gets everyone's attention back. "There will be a third reaping category this year." A third reaping catergory? What does he mean? "The third reaping category will be of each districts victor's. One victor from each district will be going back into the arena." Everyone gasps. We are all overcome. Haymitch, Peeta, and I all shoot worried glances at each other. One of us will be going back. Peeta is already whispering to Haymitch, and I know he's already planning to volunteer if Haymitch or I get picked. "They may also come back with their tributes, if they are the last three. There are also some changes that come with this Quarter Quell," President Snow announces. "There is to be no volunteers, for the tributes or the victors, and the ages are now 11 to 19." The screen flickers off. Everyone seems to let go all at the same time. My mother is holding Prim, who is crying and my mother looks like she did when my father died. Rory is going over to Prim and patting her on the back. Hazelle and Gale just sit there, stunned. Haymitch and Peeta motion me over to them and I follow them into the kitchen, away from the crying scene.

Haymitch is already rustling through our cabinets, looking for the liquor. This time, I don't really blame him. He finds some light wine and pours himself a glass. Peeta and I just stare blankly.

"Get that blank stare off your faces you too. One of us is going to be a mentor and tribute this year. But you know what? We're going to win, we're going make sure one of us and whoever the reaping brings in, is coming home. You hear that? And if we get some weakling tributes, then whichever one of us is going, is coming back." Haymitch says with such finality as he swigs back a drink.

"I would have volunteered." Peeta says hollowly.

"Right you would have, but there will be none of that this year. Best we can hope for is some strong tributes." Haymitch says.

Timidly, I speak. "If one of us is going back, should we maybe train or something. To better our chances?"

Haymitch shoots a look at me. "Like a career? We've won games before, we don't need it, girl. What we need is more liquor." He indicates to his almost empty glass.

Peeta speaks. "I think it's a good idea, Katniss. It'll better our chances." Just then, Gale comes in the room and stands in the doorway, hesitantly. The phone rings and Peeta volunteers to get it. Peeta and Gale exchange a look that I don't know what it quite means. It isn't a friendly look though. Ever since we've come home from the Games and from the victory tour, I've been confused. Peeta has given me space when I've wanted it, and been there when I need it. Sometimes, when I have really bad nightmares, I'll call him and he'll come over, no matter what time. This always helps me. Hunting with Gale is different, now, not just that we don't really need to, but there's this awkward air between us. He kissed me outside the fence, but I'm not sure about my feelings for either of them. Gale walks into the kitchen, where Haymitch is already passed out on the table.

"Catnip," Gale breathes.

"Yes?" I manage to squeak out.

"I love you."

All I can say is "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

For the next few months, Haymitch, Peeta, and I train, putting us in good shape. I still hunt with Gale, figuring it will help me with my archery skills. I'm just as good, if not better than a year before, by the time the Reaping comes around.

Haymitch, Peeta, and I are put in a separate pen. The victor reaping is to be first. We look at all the scared kids, in their reaping clothes, waiting online. Towards the end, is Gale. It hadn't hit me until a few days ago that he would still be eligible this year, with the new rules. But I knew all I could do is hope he didn't get picked. If he's managed to evade it for 6 years, he can do it for one more. I'm truly scared for Prim though. Even though she only has two names in there, look what happened last year. But fate wouldn't be so cruel, to have her name picked again? Would it? I push the thought out of my mind. Surely it wouldn't. I focus on the kids in the other pens, who look like they could have a decent shot. There's not many. The few that do show promise, don't show an awful lot of it. Effie arrived earlier this morning with big hugs for all of us, even Haymitch. You could tell she felt awful that one of us would have to go back in. She even brought Haymitch some fancy wine from the capitol. The treaty of treason is read and we are introduced as the mentors for this years games, and one will be a tribute. Effie spins the ball that has the three slips of paper on it. She grapples around a while, closing her eyes. Finally, the mayor has to stop the ball and tells Effie to pick up the one she has her hand on. She pulls it out and reads.

"Oh. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Oh."

Gale's POV

Katniss. She called Katniss. Katniss is going into the arena again. This is her worst nightmare, I think. My heart aches for her and I say no, in a tone I'm not sure she can hear. I glance over to her. She is walking towards the stage, hugging Peeta, and he's holding onto her tightly. He starts to shout if there is any way at all he could volunteer, but no, there isn't. That drunk, Haymitch and Peeta go sit on the mentor chairs alongside Katniss. Katniss has a blank look on her face. She is staring, the only thing she is doing is clutching Peeta's hand tightly. I wish I could be up there with her now, holding her hand, comforting her. I'm still looking at Katniss when Effie pulls out the boy tribute's name, first this year.

"Gale Hawthorne." She says in an emotionless tone.

I've gotten my wish, I guess.

Prim's POV

Katniss Everdeen. Gale Hawthorne. My sister and her best friend are going into the arena. Katniss is still as stone, even when Gale's name is called. He climbs bravely up there and sits next to Katniss. He takes her hand and she doesn't let go of either's. The mood in the square is certainly sad right now. I can't wait for this to be over. I don't know if I can bear saying goodbye to Katniss again, though. Effie Trinket is pulling out a name now, the girl tributes.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Me. That's me. I stand stunned, while the other kids back away from me so I can walk to the stage. It takes Katniss a moment to register what just happened, but when she does, she starts out screaming and trying to lunge for someone, anyone. Gale has let go of her hand now, in shock, it seems, but Peeta is now putting his arms around her, trying to hold her back. She is squirming and Haymitch gets up and helps Peeta. I walk stiffly up to the stage, where Effie weakly shakes my hand. I run to Katniss, who Peeta and Haymitch let go of. She envelops me in a big hug and won't let go. I'm crying now, Katniss is sobbing quietly into my shoulder, Peeta has tears forming in his eyes. Haymitch has taken out a flask and Gale just sits, there in complete and utter shock. The only thing I register before they pull Katniss and I apart and put us on train is Effie's voice ringing out, without her usual jazz, "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Katniss' POV

They take us immediately to the train. The five of us get on wordlessly. I'm not even thinking about myself right now. I just know I need to get Prim home safely. The only one of us who has said a word since they called Prim's name is Haymitch. And he's so drunk, I don't think he knows what he's saying. On the train, we all collapse onto the velvet couches. I'm holding Prim and Gale and Peeta are each sitting on an armchair. Hours go by, and all we do is sit there. Dinner is called but we don't feel like eating. It's Effie that comes in halfway through dinner. She has a look on her face that I've never seen before. "You four are going to go eat, you all need to keep up your strength." I realize she's right. What are we all doing, sitting around mourning in our own self pity! The three of us can with this thing, with Peeta and Haymitch's help. I jump up.

"Effie's right. We need to keep up our strength. So we can win. Because we're going to win and we're all coming back to District 12." I say with determination. And I really do believe we can. Gale is strong, I am strong, people like Prim, and Peeta can gather sponsors, with his eloquence. Peeta gets up also, and comes to my side. "She's right. You need to be as strong as you possibly can because you need to win this. Come, the food's divine."

After dinner, we all sit around the tv and watch the reapings. This year there will be 36 tributes. 33 to kill. I remind myself. Effie and Haymitch tell us everything they know about the other mentor tributes. They show the film of me trying to lunge at someone, of Peeta and Haymitch holding me back, of me crying into Prim's shoulder. Her frail little shoulder. Prim, great as she is, is trying to keep a happy face on, telling little jokes, trying to cheer us up. After the recaps are finished, Haymitch starts to talk strategy. He makes Gale and Prim promise to do whatever we say. I'm glad he said we instead of me. Somehow, that makes me feel more validated that I can win this thing, because I have before. And I can be a great mentor also. Gale and Prim eagerly promise. Haymitch lays down the first rule. Don't resist the remake center. Peeta and I nod our agreement. Soon enough, after Haymitch lays down a few more rules, we're all off to bed. Prim and I opt to sleep in the same room. Prim snuggles down in the luxurious capitol sheets and I lie gently next to her. She's overtired and falls fast asleep. I, on the other hand, lay awake for awhile. I replay the day in my head. The only thing that I can think of is winning. We need to win. The three of us. Haymitch and Peeta will help us. I know they will. I still cannot fall asleep however. I get up, to try and see if walking will make me sleepier. I walk through the train corridors. I look out the windows some, but not much. I'm looking out the window, watching the night sky, when a hand taps on my shoulder. Startled, at first, I turned around. It's Peeta.

"Couldn't sleep?" He asks.

I shake my head. "You?"

He stands next to me, also looking out the window. "The games do that to you don't they? They make you not want to sleep at night. Haymitch has to self medicate himself to sleep at night."

I only nod, but it's perfectly true. I'm worried about Prim. I don't want her to not be able to sleep at night, I don't want her to have nightmares and wake up screaming, like I do.

"I'm worried about Prim," I vocalize.

"I know," Peeta replies. "I think you should be her trainer."

That's the thing we haven't talked about. Generally, if the district has two or more victors, each tribute gets a mentor. Last year, we only had Haymitch, but this year, there's three of us. Of course, I'll have to be my own mentor. "Yes. What about Gale?" I ask.

Peeta takes a deep breath and sighs. "Haymitch thinks it'll be better if I'm Gale's mentor."

I'm surprised by this. Half the time Peeta and Gale are in a room together, they either ignore each other or look as if they're ready to fight to the death. Over me. But I know it's also probably for the best, Peeta being Gale's mentor. Haymitch is most likely to be drunk for most of the games. I say a silent thank you that Peeta will be in the control room. As if on cue, Haymitch comes wobbling out of his room.

"I'ya heard you talking. Katniss, you be Prim's mentor and Peeta, you're Gale's. I'll step in if necessary. I'll try to stay sober enough. I owe it to you two, I guess, if I don't owe it to them."

Peeta shoots a look at me that I read as, don't count on it. I silently agree, since Haymitch sounds a little drunk right now. Before I can say something in reply, Haymitch is off to the kitchen area, trying to find some alcohol. I wish I could join him.


End file.
